


The Entity is a bitch

by EvanSP



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Hugging, One Shot, Other, Resistance, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, autism reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanSP/pseuds/EvanSP
Summary: After Philip defies the Entity's rules, everyone else receives punishment for his actions.This event has had a different effect on everyone's mental state, and some people are very pissed off.





	The Entity is a bitch

Philip punched the slot in hopes of achieving his goal. He didn't however, which led to more rage. He threw another punch, harder this time, expectantly, but to no avail. He threw his weapon on the ground and let out an enraged snarl. He was **NOT** happy.

"What is all this commotion?" Asked a feminine Russian voice. The owner of the voice ascended the stairs of the basement and took the scene in. The Wraith, who was usually the negotiating type, was sat on the floor attacking his bell in anger. He reminded the Huntress of a spoilt child throwing a tantrum in the toy store. She found her new findings more humorous actually. It wasrare to see one of the men act out like this, but all the girls enjoyed seeing their displeasure taken out in such ways.

  
"That," The furious man pointed at the dispenser. "is _fucking_ bullshit!" He yelled, pounding his fists into the floor. "What is?" Asked Anna, who didn't have a clue on what he was talking about. "Why don't you actually tell me what you are slamming things about for instead of screaming like an insolent child?" She prodded.

Another pair of footsteps strode up the stairs,this time belonging to a familiar Asian woman who, according to Evan, 'couldn't give two fucknuggets about looking like some wannabe halloween mummy stripper'.

"Alright, who the **FUCK** pissed off the Entity?" She yelled, like an angry old man screaming at kids to get off his lawn. It was early, and she was not putting up with this. "Are you sure it's the Entity that's pissed off?" Asked Anna, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, pointing at the tantruming Wraith. To think he could achieve such a temper to what the girls believed to be such a minor thing.

"What are you crying about now, Twiggy?" She asked, half mockingly, half angrily, resting one of her bloody hands on her hips.  
"The Entity," He started dramatically. "won't give me my allowance!" The girls rolled their eyes, Anna facepalmed herself before saying "Is that it?" She huffed. "You don't get it, do you?" He asked, picking up his weapons and pulling himself off the floor. "The Entity owes me more than 100, 000 bloodpoints! I have nothing." He carried on with his complaints, this time intriguing the girls with this newfound information.

  
"When you say nothing, what do you mean by that specifically?" Rin pushed, desperate for gossip. "I can't even go into trials! I can't use my curses! (basically, perks.) I have no spells to cast on my bell! And you want to know why?" He whined, gesturing towards his bell as to add emphasis to the situation.

"Go on." Anna replied giddily.

"Because.. I killed a survivor by myself without it's consent.." He trailed off shamefully. Killers had to follow some very strict rules living under the Entity's grounds. Killers were strictly forbidden from carrying out their own devious punishments on humans without permission. If a particular killer behaved/performed well either in a trial or in the Realm, they would be awarded a gift from the Entity. These gifts could be anything that could assist the killer greatly in their next trial, ranging from the knowledge of a new curse, to a boost in strength to their killing weapon, or even a colour coded _Mori_ token.

The Spirit raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised. Out of all the killers, Philip would be the last person to disobey the Entity. If anything, that would have been something she would have done, or even Herman. But he beat her to it, and now she held that against him.  
"Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Anna sighed at his stupidity. "It can kill you, Philip." She warned deeply. He wasn't the smartest out of the bunch, but he should at least have some common sense. Or did his ambitions blind his morals?  
-  
Meg sat at the campfire with everyone else, watching the mist suspiciously. Post-trials were normally a time for respite or relaxation. The company of each other a soothing reassurance to the horrors of the dark, or the grim future.

Claudette stabbed the ground with her sad excuse of a twig. She just didn't get it. She drew the marks into the ground correctly, so why wasn't it working?  
She looked over to David, who was also trying to cash in his points, but to no avail. After a few attempts he got pissed as he impaled his dirt charm with his stick and turned away.

"What on earth is going on..?" The botanist asked, half-heartedly tossing her stick into the grass. This whole fiasco was tiring her out.  
"Don't have a clue lass, but it's pissing me off." He replied, not looking up from where he had murdered his charm. A few moments later David abandoned his charm, now shifting his interest to wringing out the muck in his messy strand of hair.

"Oh for fucks sake, I'm so sick of this shit!" He complained, "Every. Goddam'. Day. It's the same shit! I can't even sleep! Nobody can! Why hasn't anyone here passed out from exhaustion yet, huh? Cause I'm honestly wishing I do at some point. Forget that, I would rather b' dead then put up with this crap!" David was breathing heavily, both to catch his breath and to calm down.  
"Hey, hey.." Claudette said gently, tapping his shoulder and kneeling next to him. "This is really getting to me as well. Heck, I feel as though I might do something irrational soon." David looked towards the dark skinned girl, still fuming with anger.  
"Why are you so nice to me?" He suddenly stated, looking down ashamedly.

"Because we're in this together. All of us. We have a better chance of escaping this madness cooperating rather than fighting. We all have to stay strong, stand our ground. Don't let the beast feed off your negativity. You know, all of you here; I don't know very well, I admit. I wish I had met you all in a completely different place: a happier world." She looked to Meg, Dwight and back to David, as they were the only ones currently at the campfire. "But I'm going to treat you all as friends, hopefully you'll do the same for me."  
Meg hopped off her log and approached the pair. "That's really nice of you Detty." She whispered tearfully, now hugging the girl. "You're probably the nicest person here, and the best listener, and the most caring.."

"I agree" Dwight chimed in, joining the group. "Aw, what the heck, you're probably the most useful girl here, so.." David added. "Group hug, guys!" Meg cheered, pulling the guys together with them. "Three cheers for Claudette!" The three of them whooped loudly, causing the girl to blush with embarrassment. This was a happy moment, the beast could not control them.

 

By now, almost all of the killers had gathered in their usual meeting place: The Entity's hellhole basement. Some were angry, others more curious. Anna was the first one to break the silence.

"According to Philip here, we have been getting a 'punishment' from it." She announced, looking around to see a mixture of intrigued and shocked expressions. She let out a sigh. "When I say punishment, I mean literal punishment. Our curses don't work anymore." As soon as she finished, the room escalated into rage. There were shouts, growls, hisses and fights beginning to break out between the killers. Frank nervously backed away from the commotion and slipped inside a locker. Max hid behind the Huntress, covering his ears in pain from all of the noise. Herman just sat in a corner, watching in amusement all of the chaos unfolding. Just then, Philip grabbed one of the bottles Kenneth had in his pocket and smashed it on the floor, causing a humongous cloud of smoke to dominate the building.

"Shut up shut up **SHUT UPP!!!** " He hissed. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to him. Philip was usually shy and reserved like Max, so this was really unusual of him. "You know who we should really be fighting against?" He pointed downward. "That fucking thing! I just want to go home, I really do.."  
"Hang on a second, Phil, this is home." Evan replied, confused. The Wraith shook his head vigorously. "No it's not, it's tricked you. You all probably won't remember, but I actually resisted it. I only remember a few things, but I know this isn't home; this isn't where we belong."  
Evan contemplated this, studying The Wraith's face before making a decision. He wasn't drunk. He wasn't smiling like it was a stupid joke. "No, you're serious about this aren't you?" Evan finally replied, causing Phillip to nod his head.

"Well, since it's _you_. I'm going to trust you on this, okay?" Evan looked around the room, gesturing towards the other killers. "Are you all in this or what?" Max was the first one to join them in the centre of the room, then Herman, then the rest of the men. The girls looked amongst one another, then hesitantly joined them too.  
"Alright then, what's the plan then Phil?" Evan asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Then all of the killers discussed the plan of how they were going to break out of this forged reality and possibly return to their own lives, even if it were very unpleasant. That wasn't the main concern however. There was only room in their minds for one thought and one thought only.  
This world was going to burn. Burn in every possible way.

  
And the Entity was going to suffer.

_Badly._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired. But on a more positive note, my first DBD story! wow!.


End file.
